Alduin vs Rayquaza
by ColdCupoJoe
Summary: Hello all! Here's another addition to my battle series, this time with two magnificent dragons, Alduin of Elder Scrolls versus Rayquaza of Pokemon! Taking Rayquaza from its ORAS timeline and Alduin from after his battle against the ancient Nordic heroes, this was a fun one to write! Hopefully I got all characterizations right and y'all enjoy!


Technicolored lights whizzed past the dragon as he tumbled through the barriers between worlds. Flashes of worlds to be, worlds that were, and worlds that could never be, flew past the piercing red eyes of Dovahzul, the World Eater, Alduin.

_Damn them. Skyrim was to be the first step for complete consumption of Nirn, but those Nordic fools put a stop to my plans._ Alduin's thoughts echoed through his mind as flashes of light and dark blinded him, flapping his massive wings in vain as he attempted to reach the edge of the immaterial tunnel.

Light overtook the black-scaled dragon as one of the holes in this reality overtook him, the blinding white light quickly overtaken by a blue/green aurora borealis around him. Alduin craned his long neck to look around him, the black expanse of space above him and the earthen sphere of a planet below.

His black scales shuddered, the cold of the thin atmosphere cutting through him like knives. Alduin flapped his wings and aimed himself downward, exiting the aurora borealis and hurdling through a thin layer of clouds. Before he breached the clouds, Alduin caught a quick glimpse of a green blur in the corner of his eye. He paid it no mind as he descended, piercing through the clouds to find himself above a frozen wasteland.

There was an icy landmass below, stretching beyond the horizon on one side and the blue expanse of ocean splashing up against the rocky coast. On the shore, a few blue seal- and walrus-like animals bellowed, diving back in and out of the icy water.

Alduin clenched his jaw and looked disappointedly at the animals below, letting out a deafening roar.

"_Yol Toor Shul_!" the shout erupted from the dragon's mouth, a billowing wave of fire pushed towards the defenseless marine animals as they scattered into the water. Before the magical shout reached the fleeing animals, however, a green serpent descended from the clouds above, coiling itself in the air to tank the fiery blast.

The green serpent-like beast roared at Alduin, its guttural scream shaking the air between the two behemoths. The green dragon bore the body of a snake, with ridged segments along its body, and two spindly arms bearing three claws apiece jutted from below what could be defined as its neck. Its head was snake-like as well, although two broad horns stretched above its brow like fins, superior to its black cavernous eyes, colored only by yellow irises.

"You bear the guise of a dragon," Alduin pondered, his wings flapping to keep him hovering a safe distance from this new creature. "Yet, you defend these mortals? Stand behind me or perish with your mortal friends!"

"Gyaaa!" the green dragon shouted in response, a purple beam of unstable energy shooting out of its mouth toward the World Eater. Alduin's massive wings flapped, turning him out of the way from the stream of energy.

"You do not share our tongue yet I can understand you, Rayquaza," Alduin snarled, teeth nashing as he beat his wings ferociously, rising higher into the air. "You cannot prevail against me primitive, I will outlast you, false Dovah!"

Alduin's chest expanded before letting out another thunderous shout, distorting the air around the fighters with the sound of a sonic boom. As the shout settled in the air, the clouds above turned black, swirling violently as a storm formed from nothing.

A chunk of rock pierced the swirling black clouds, headed straight for Rayquaza who twisted his serpentine body to dodge the projectile. Its black and yellow eyes focused upward as many more flaming meteorites began to fall. Rayquaza wove through the meteor shower, its finned tail flicking back and forth for minute trajectory changes as it rose higher into the sky.

Alduin glided effortlessly through the meteors, the few that found him bounced harmlessly off his ebony scales. He pointed himself toward the rising serpent, bee-lining with a raging fire in his eyes. The two collided in the air, Alduin slashing his hind legs into the green serpent as Rayquaza answered by digging his jaws into the scaly neck of the black dragon.

"_Pahlok Dovah! Hin kah fen kos bonaar!_" Alduin bellowed looking down at the creature attached to his neck, his leathery wings beating hard to keep both of them afloat. "Arrogant Dovah. You think you can challenge me? Your pride will be humbled!"

As he shouted this, Alduin reached down and clamped his teeth around the back of Rayquaza's neck, causing the green dragon to release his grip in pain and Alduin flung Rayquaza to the icy ground below. The ice cracked and gave way under the force of the crash, opening a hole to the frigid waters below into which Rayquaza sank.

Alduin slowly descended to the ground, his large black talons digging into the ice as he peered into the watery abyss that Rayquaza sank into. The water bubbled as a green blob rose closer and closer to the surface.

"You shall not return," Alduin declared, an icy wind swirling from the back of his throat. "_Iiz Slen Nus!_"

A force of cold wind rushed from Alduin's mouth, freezing the top layer of the water solid. Rayquaza burst through the ice sooner than Alduin expected, however, rising out of the water to look Alduin in the eye. Its jaw spread wide, a bright orange ball of energy forming in its maw. Alduin had no time to react before the green serpent screamed, shooting out the orange beam of energy that enveloped the elder dragon, kicking up snow and a thick mist.

Rayquaza bellowed in success, tail whipping to turn itself back to the heavens, meteors still falling across the battlefield. As the green serpent ascended however, it took one more glance to the ground and to its surprise saw the black scaled dragon flapping its wings with a fury, fire burning in his eyes.

"You are persistent, false Dovah!" Alduin shouted, chasing the now fleeing Rayquaza as he darted for the higher atmosphere. "A fine slave you would have made. But now you will understand what it is like to have the very years stolen from you!"

Rayquaza ducked into a black cloud to obscure itself, but as it did Alduin let out another air-shaking shout directed at the storm above.

"_Govey Tiid Kruziik!_" As Alduin shouted this, meteors froze in in the air as the clouds above turned from a stormy gray to stark white to a soft gold. The falling meteors halted, replaced by a mysterious rushing wind that overtook the battlefield. Alduin looked perplexedly at the sky. The shout should have removed the dragon from time itself, or at least turned him into a shriveling toothless worm, unless he had greatly underestimated this serpent's age.

As Alduin pondered, a bright Green blur exploded from the clouds, colliding with Alduin's back before blitzing through the ice below and once more into the ocean. The impact tore through Alduin's back, ripping free his left wing and sending the massive leathery mass to the ground with a _thud_.

Alduin howled in pain, his inky black blood pouring over his scales as he began to fall to the ground, his one remaining wing unable to keep him in the air. The ice below shattered again as the green blur rushed out of the ocean, striking Alduin and tearing a large gash across his chest. Alduin crashed to the icy ground, his dark blood staining the snow as he struggled to his feet.

"_Haas Slen Gron,_" Alduin whispered, his head pointed toward the gash on his breast. The wound closed itself, scales quickly growing back in their places as Alduin then turned to see his aerial foe. Rayquaza floated just below the whirling clouds, a newfound energy glowing around it. Its segmented body had grown larger, toothed fins, with long glowing orange ribbons flowing off of them. Its jaw now bore two new pincer-like fins jutting in front of its mouth, and its eyes glowed red within their dark sockets.

"You may have gained strength from the reversal of time, but you are still not my equal!" Alduin called out, unsteady in his footing as he felt unbalanced at the loss of his wing. Rayquaza roared defiantly, its body glowing with a green aura as it pointed itself downwards to its ebony target. The gold-orange ribbons of its body straightened to a V-formation as Rayquaza accelerated, the green flaming aura flicking around it.

Alduin's heavy breath puffed, the condensed freezing air flowing from the corner of his mouth. Rayquaza accelerated toward the ebony dragon with blinding speed, screeching through the air as he descended.

"_Iiz Slen Nus_!" Alduin shouted at the flying serpent. As the magical force reached Rayquaza an icy layer crusted over its green flesh, large chunks of ice clinging to his form as it froze solid. Alduin jumped to the side as Rayquaza crashed into the ice, frozen as a statue in the snow.

"_Daar Lein los dii_," Alduin whispered in the frozen dragon's ear as he stood over its frozen body. Rayquaza's eyes darted beneath the icy shell, unable to move as Alduin fit its jaws around the fallen serpent's neck. "This world is mine!"

With a definitive crunch Alduin clamped his jaws shut, piercing through both the layer of ice and Rayquaza's flesh, decapitating the green serpent. He stood triumphantly, red blood dripping from his maw as he roared to the heavens, shaking the frozen air around him.

The elder dragon stomped away from his fallen foe, licking the wound where his wing had been, eyeing his surroundings as he plotted this new conquest.

Winner: Alduin

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
